Love You Like
by shikaismine
Summary: Sasuke is interviewed and won't say who he likes. Then he meets up with Naruto and tells him "I love you." Naruto just doesn't get it. What happens? R
1. Chapter 1

Who do you love?

I'm not saying.

Why?

I don't like you.

Who do you hate the most?

My brother Itachi and you.

Why?

Why are you asking these questions?

I'm being paid for it.

Hm.

If you were a color what would you be?

A dark blue, that's not really dark but not light or in the middle, has a hint of purple, and a touch of black.

Why?

It was the first one to come to mind.

Do you think of your self as strong or soft on the inside?

I am strong and hard as rock on the outside but on the inside I'm as soft as a little cute bunny in a spring meadow with pretty flowers.

Really?

No.

Why do you lie all the time?

Why does anyone need to know this stuff about me?

Ask the fan girls.

Hm.

Last question.

Good.

Would you go out with Sakura?

No. I only want…. One person. Good bye.

I wonder… well, that's all for today's interview. Tune in next time for an interview with Shikamaru the lazy genius.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"SASUKE!" Called a huge pack of fan girls.

"Sigh" Sasuke started to dash for his car. He barely made it out of the parking lot. "Why do they all want me?" He asked himself. "Why doesn't the one **I** want, want me? I love him, but maybe the reason he doesn't want me is only because he doesn't know… I should tell him but that's not my style." He was talking to himself again. That certain blonde one was on his mind again. He really never left his mind so lets just say he's still on his mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I must cont. but I have no clue where to go with it. So, I need ideas. If you have any, I would LOVE to hear them. ^.^ Happy reading and writting.


	2. Chapter 2

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called as the blonde ran away from him. "COME BACK!" Tears were swelling up in his dark eyes. The love of his life was running from him. He fell to the ground, his hands covered in tears. He had told Naruto how he felt and Naruto ran.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He laid on his bed twisted in his covers. "Not that dream again. I have to tell him… today." His dream seemed so real.

Sasuke reached the ramen shop just in time. Naruto had just sat down with a bowl. "Yo, Naruto."

"Sasuke?"

"Hey, what's up?" He seemed so calm on the outside but on in the inside he was freaking out like the world was on fire.

"Nothing."

"I have to umm… well tell you something… important." He sighed as he took a seat next to him and ordered himself a bowl.

"What…(slurp) is it?" Naruto seemed curious, as always. The Uchiha didn't know how to say the words.

"I have to put this in a simple way for your half-brain." Naruto tilted his head. Sasuke looked into the light blue eyes and felt a little dazed. "I-love-you." He slurred then relaxed. The blonde didn't seem to have any reaction.

"Like a friend. I understand."

"No… not like that." Sasuke couldn't believe he loved that stupid boy.

"Oh! Like a brother!"

"No."

"Like a…" Sasuke thought he had it… "Best friend?"

"No."

"Like what?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"That don't tell me anything." Sasuke shook his head.

"OHHHHHH! Like a equal!"

"No."

"Bowl of ramen?"

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"Bowl of ramen?"

"You all ready said that."

"Girls?"

"No."

"Fighting?"

"No."

"A team mate?"

"No."

"A turtle?"

"WTF?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"It's a No."

"Life?"

"Close enough." Naruto smiled glad he had guessed it. Sasuke shook his head and decided to make a move. He leaned in and tilted his head but Naruto tilted his head the same way.

"What was that?"

"I tilted my head." Sasuke sighed to calm down.

"Ok, ok. Lets try this. Can I kiss you?"

"Why WOULD YOU WANNA GO AND DO THAT FOR?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"…OHHHHH LIKE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes, Naruto."

"and I love you like a girlfriend."

"I'll kill you."

"Ok, like a boyfriend."

"Now, can I kiss you?"

"Sure!" Sasuke tilted his head and leaned in meeting Naruto's lips half way.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Called a group of fan-girls.

"Crap." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they were off. It was almost like a horse rave out there with all of the fan girls. But, Sasuke had told Naruto and there were running just like that dream.


End file.
